emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7688 (7th December 2016)
Plot Pete reminds Finn he can talk to him about anything. Kasim checks in on Finn and suggests they go to lunch together. Lisa tells Zak that Jermaine was right when he said they were only thinking of themselves, but Zak insists the only thing that matters is Belle staying put and he'd do it over again. Lisa tells Belle that they were doing what they thought is best and Zak explains he and Lisa only want her to be happy. Laurel reveals to Gabby that she knows she has been visiting Ashley at the day centre and questions why she didn't say anything. Gabby storms off after telling Laurel she never listens. Jermaine calls round to Wishing Well Cottage and tells Belle they can stay as this is her home but Belle states he'd never be happy here living this life. Jermaine tells her he can look for a job here, as they've both lost too much for it to be the end. Belle suggests the only reason they are clinging onto each other is as they've ruined too many lives. Pete sees Finn and Kasim in the pub and warns Finn he needs to tell Kasim the truth about visiting him as secrets don't stay secret for long. Finn agrees. Jermaine pleads with Belle to make things work but Belle is adamant she will ruin his life if they do. Jermaine realises it's over. Gabby explains to Laurel she can't stand the though of Ashley being alone at the day centre. In Smithy Cottage, Rhona presents Pierce with a Christmas present, but soon realises there has been a mistake when Pierce opens a pair of sheep slippers. Meanwhile, in the vets, Paddy gifts Chas a present, telling her he's been picturing her in them all day. Chas is shocked at what Paddy has bought her, and Paddy is horrified when she reveals that the contents of the bag. Embarrassed Rhona quickly rushes in and grabs the lingerie from Chas' hands to Chas' amusement. Back at Dale View, Finn tries to tell Kasim the truth, but they end up kissing on the couch. Kasim tells Finn he doesn't usually rush things and he feels like they've know each other for ages. Kasim asks if it would be okay if he stuck around for a while. Laurel tells Gabby she is proud of her but Gabby regrets the mistakes she's made that made Ashley's life harder. Gabby hopes there could be a cure for Ashley's condition within a few years, but Laurel explains Ashley won't get better. Laurel tells Gabby to be happy. Jermaine and Belle get emotional as they say goodbye to one another. Finn finds Kasim's wallet in the sofa, when Emma arrives home. Kasim returns to collect his wallet and Emma is shocked it's really Kasim. Gabby and Liv overhear Sam mentioning that there is booze in the village hall. Zak wishes Jermaine luck and Lisa tells him she'll miss him. Jermaine and Belle say their final goodbye and Belle cries as Jermaine leaves. Gabby and Liv break into the village hall via a window and find the booze in the cupboard. Emma and Tracy join Finn and Kasim for a drink. Pete walks into the pub and introduces himself to Kasim, revealing Finn stalked him whilst he was in a coma. Finn tries to explain things to Kasim, but Kasim makes excuses and leaves. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai Locations *Main Street *Dale View - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms, yard and flat *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pirate Ship *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Consulting room Notes *Final appearance of Micah Balfour as Jermaine Bailey. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes